Strange things in Strange places
by Dark Assassin 117
Summary: After a night out partying, Emily and Darcy are kidnapped by a bartender and become sex toys to a terrible monster, forever but something occurs that they both never knew (Rated:M contains acts of a sexual nature (Tentacle, Yuri...) All characters are fictional and you can't use these characters without my permission (Thank you)


In darkness of the cresent moon a pair of young girls were walking home from a late night party one had beautiful ebony hair with very soft pale skin and sparkling brown eyes, she was called 'Darcy'. The other had straight shiny blonde hair with the same texture and colour of skin with deep, dark blue eyes, this speckling teenage wonder was called 'Emily'. They both walk through the empty streets, Darcy spots a open bar and is somehow attarcted to it and is lured into it with Emily wondering what Darcy is doing and follows her in. They walk through the empty bar stepping over empty beer cans and bottles, and sat on a stool in front of the bartender, the bartender welcomes them with a depressing but yet charismatic greating and offers to buy them a free pint of beer since they both strangely looked roughed up and tired from the party they were at. They gratefully accepted the free drink and slowly drank it down to the very last drop. Darcy got up from the bar stool and started to head for the door but started to feel very dizzy and woozey, then she started to lose her balance and fell unconscieus on the floor, Emily realised her friend was on the floor so she quickly got off her stool and rushed towards her unconscieus friend but then she too started to feel dizzy and woozey and then like Darcy fell unconscieus on the floor. The bartender stared at the unconscieus girls lying on the hardwood floor and smiled. Darcy was the first to wake up and she realised that she was on the floor stripped down to her pink and white bra and panties, she looked around her to see only Emily lying on the floor in her purple and pink bra and panties, she nudge her to see if she would wake up and slowly her eyelids flickered open with sudden fright to see Darcy in her underwear and then she realised that she too was in her underwear, Emily quietly whispered holding her shoulders for warm: 'Where are we?' But suddenly a loud booming voice said: 'You are in the Feroth Pits'. Darcy looked around the room in fright and said 'Who are you and what do you want with us!' The voice replied 'Why isn't it obvious, I am the keeper of the ferouscious monster Elie,' 'and you are his new toys' the voice ended with a slowly fading evil laugh. Darcy said to Emily 'What does he mean by toys?' she replied 'I don't want to know?'. Suddenly four heavy iron doors open with a loud thump and tentacles started to fly out, 'What are they?'Darcy said but Emily didn't reply, she looked around and saw four tentacles holding Emilys arms and legs in the air with her sweaty body dangling down and a erect tentacle forcing its way through her clenched ruby lips and down her throat. 'Oh my god!' Darcy screamed but then tentacles curled around her legs and swung her up into the air like a rag doll, she frantically tried to loosen the tentacles grip but more joined in and secured her arms so that she was helpless and then they started to stretch her legs open so that her panties were starting to stretch and so you could see the wet partially exposed clit dripping onto the tiled floor. A tentacle slowly came behind her and went down her cleavege stretching her bra so that her hard nipples were visible, it then pulled, forward ripping the straps on the bra and unveiling her fresh un touched tits, it then continued down her body becoming more erect the further it went down, it slowly went through her pantie strap and turned around and rubbed her vag through her now wet, see through panties, Darcy cryed out in pleasure with screams mixed in 'Aaahhh Please don't, no please, please, please noooaaahhh!', the tentacle pulled and slowly slid in her now partially exposed fresh, soft pussy, it started to go in and out in a repeat pattern, Darcy kept crying out in pleasure, another soon came through and rapped around her hot, smooth skin on her body and slowly went in her mouth, she cryed out again but was slowly muffled by the slimy purple tentacle deep throating her soft, wide mouth which had very little difficulty when it came out and ejaculated all over young pretty teanage face and went back in again. Soon more came out of the dark chambers but these were bigger more erect tentacles and they slowly found their way towards their new teenage sex prisoner and waited, slowly the tentacle came out of her mouth and vag, Darcy looked at the tentacle that was staring at her with cum slowly dripping out of the head, she slowly looked down where the tentacle headed and she saw the bigger ones, 'They're too big, they won't fit in there!' one of the other tenacles went in behind her panties and ripped them off with ease and then the larger tentacle cock slowly went in, stretching the vag to its biggest size possible and simple started to go deeper and then came out and back in again and it kept going, Darcy never thought that this would be so pleasurable but it was more than she imagined, she suddenly felt something pushing its way up her anal region and then she felt another join in as well. A tentacle returned back to her mouth but this one went lower and it rest its head on her slowly moving tits and then suddenly split into two smaller tentacles but they were in the shape of an alien mouth, they both slowly started to tease her and suck her hard nipples, harder and harder everytime. While she was screaming out of joy, a another tentacle slid past the others and slowly (without difficulty) went right into her mouth, she was then suddenly spun round so that her stunning bosum was sticking up in the air, she did not know why they did this but she soon realised it when she felt a sudden burst of pleasure coming from lower region. She didn't know or care on what was happening to her, but all she knew was that she was enjoying it. After Emily heard what Darcy said and she tryed to force one of her arms free, so that she had a chance to free herself and hopefully Darcy as well but it knew what she was trying to do and launched three more to secure her in place. It slowly started to force her legs open to get her ready for what is going to happen next, the tentacle slowly left her mouth covered in semen mixed with her saliva and slowly rubbed the liquid all over her beautiful half naked teenage body but instead of going back up to her mouth, it continue its way down to her wonderful revealed vag, it slowly teased her by rubbing the lubricated head on her wet dripping clit. She cried in pleasure 'Oh god! Please just stick that juicy tentacle cock in and stop teasing!' it didn't listen and went underneath her panties and pulled them off slowly. She thought 'Why am I enjoying this, its horrible that I getting turned on by this but i was hoping to get Darcy to show me her lesbian side at the party but i have got a feeling that the tentacle monster can read my thoughts since its already doing what I dreamed of ever since I seen John getting change in P.E. The tentacle slowly reached for her gorgeous untouched virgin vag and rubbed it but slowly went for her anal region, she screamed out 'Oh God No, Please Noooaaaahhhh', it slowly expanded her asshole by twisting and turning the large soft head and eventually pierced the wonderous hole, but with the tentacle continuing up her butt hole another came round and wrapped itself round her half naked body and slowly unhook her bra to revail her beautiful, small creamy breasts with her nipples getting harder the closer the teasers got, and they grabbed her nipples with their hard yet teethless mouth and sucked them like a baby who is sucking for breastmilk. She screamed out pleasure and then she saw what the tentacles were doing to Darcy but from what she saw Darcy was enjoying it, screaming and cumming with orgasms. Her face was suddenly turned by two tenacles and suddenly with ease plunged its way through her cleanched lips and into her throat only to be met by the tentacle that had entered her anal cavity, so it quickly retreated out of her mouth and just in front of her beautiful confused face and went down below. She wondered why it left her mouth and then she felt something coming through her throat and out her mouth, she gasped and then it too went down below with its source still going through her anal cavity, she felt the tentacle getting bigger and stretching her asshole but it was strangely pleasurable. The head that had once went through her mouth suddenly expanded and got bigger and it turned around to enter her exposed, virgin pussy (with no difficulty) it went in and out, she let out a scream of pleasure mixed with orgasms but the tentacle didn't stop, it kept repeating the motions till she couldn't take it no more and she cummed with a loud 'Oh God, Yes, Oh Yes!' and slowly the tentacle cummed in her and pulled out, with her pussy dripping with mixed cum and the tentacle slowly decreased in size. The tentacles that had a hold of Darcy slowly took her across to Emily, a tentacle left Darcys mouth but with the one coming out of Emilys mouth took its place and went through her tired lips and into her throat which suddenly perk her up, and she realised that their naked bodies were coming closer and closer together until their soft tits closed together, and then they both realised that the tentacle cock in their mouth was bringing their lips closer together but strangely Emily didn't hesitate and placed her ruby lips on Darcys, but maybe it was the situation that made it more pleasurable but from what is seen Darcy was enjoying their makeout session. Many hours past with only the sound of the naked bodies rubbing together and the girls muffled screaming orgasms, but strangely the tentacles let go of the girls and lay them on the floor, dripping with semen coming out of their pussys, assholes and their mouths but the tentacles didn't leave, they just sat in the air watching the two girls slowly roll on their backs, lying on the cold sticky tiled floor. Emily saw her chance to release Darcys lesbian side, so she rolled onto Darcys warm supple body and kissed her, 'What are you doing,' Darcy cried out and Emily replied ' Oh god, i'm so sorry, girls in our class that you kissed and fingered them, I'm so sorry' Darcy then said in confusion 'What are you sorry for, after whats happened today I'm the mood for experimenting' and she leaned forward and kissed her, but they didn't stop, Emily continued their make-out session with her tongue being pushed through the open gap in Darcys mouth, Darcy returned the gesture with each others tongue mixing the liquid left by the tentacles. Soon the tentacles came back and slid into the horny girls pussy but with no resistence, and the girls forcing the tentacles into each others orifices with the sound of joy and pleasure coming out from the girls. The girls both wanted to try something that would cause each other to get very excited indeed, Darcy suddenly burst out 'I know what Aahh we could Aahh try, ' the girls kindly pulled out the tentacles out of their delicate pussys and slowly placed each others pussy in a scissor position, the tentacles were confused but did not stop deep-throating the young girls, the girls started to rub their pussys against each others giving muffled crys of orgasms, but two tentacles seen this oppertunity and wrapped themselves around the cute girls stomaches and continued their motion but with greater speed and without pauses. Darcy cried out 'Oh god stop, its too much, i'm going to cum!' Emily would have said the same roughly if she wasen't getting pleasured by tentacle cocks in her mouth, since the girls were so close together, the tentacle continued from Emilys mouth, all through her sweet magnificent body and out her asshole and through Darcys without any problem. Soon the tentacle came out through Darcys mouth and went across to Emilys medium sized breasts and started to cum through her cleavege and all over her face. The girls screamed even with the tentacle wanking in their mouth, they both orgasmed and started to ejaculate cum over each other sweaty body, they were both started enjoy being fuck by tentacles because it is never just over in one moment...


End file.
